Todo se inicio con tu mirada
by otaku-xan
Summary: ...el sentia la mirada sobre el..pero no sabia qeu eso significaria mas de un vuelco en su vida...mas alla de lo que el esperaba...al parecer prologo...atrasado de san valentin....HP


-abc- conversaciones

"abc" pensamientos

**-**_abc_**- **son cosas escritas en un papel

**Todo se inicio con tu mirada**

Cuantas veces ya le había dedicado esa mirada en los ultimos meses?...ya habia perdido completamente la cuenta. No es que no las hubiera sentido, pero el era "el", mas encima querìa demostarle que a pesar de las cosas que habia hecho por el mundo mágico, el no iba a caer rendido a sus pies, aunque eso ultimo ya habia ocurrido, pero a admitirlo, jamas, tenia dignidad.

Podia decir que el chico, era sumamente persistente, pues a pesar de las miradas que desde un principio le habia mandado, se habia vuelto aun mas reacio de aceptar una negativa y eso en el fondo lo alegraba mucho , nadie habia sobrevivido tanto tiempo con sus miradas, solo el, quizas era un capricho, pero tan solo esperaba que no fuera asi, era lo unico que queria, ser algo mas en la vida de alguien, pues a pesar de sus casi 7 años en Hogwart, nadie absultamente nadie habia pasado por su cama, incluso podia decir que seguias siendo puro e inocente, con sus casi ya 18 años.

Faltaban pocos dias para el dia se san valentin, pero este año por ser mas encima el ultimo, queria intentar, a pesar de l temor que sentia dentro de su corazon, muy slytherin era, pero a veces el valor salia, por muy gry que fuera, pero esta vez queria que saliera. Podia decir que sentia cierta envidia de su amigo Blaize que habia acpetado ante sus amigos, sus sentimientos hacia el menor de los varones weasley, el nunca habia entendido el desprecio de su familia, por los weasley, quizas nunca lo entenderia, pero en esos momentos que era el unico malfoy que quedaba, ya no le interesaba ese tipo de cosas, incluso habia intentado cambia, aunque su actitud a cierto gry, queria mantener pues queria ver hasta que punto era capaz, cosa que le provocaba escalofrio de solo pensarlo.

Estaba sentado en la mesa sly desayunando tranquilamente cuando una lechuza se poso frente a el, esa lechuza era unica y conocida en todo el mundo magico, aunque algo mas le llamo la atención que la lechuza, si no la npota que se encontraba atada a su pata. No sabia si era cosa suya, pero sentia la mirada de la ave sobre el, como examinándolo

-"creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico"…que?!-exclamo con cierto fastidio, que solo hizo ulular feliz a la lechiza que emprendio el vuelo, tras verla desaparecer . observo por unos segundos el pergamino que habia en su mano, y con un poco de temor la abrio.

_Sabes que llevo meses trasb de ti, pero por algo mucho mas grande de lo que piensas…solo busco al verdadero draco…solo busco tu corazon me permitirias…descubrirlo_

_PD: preparate, pues vas a recibir muchas cosas de mi parte y muchas mas miradas_

Un leve rubor se apodero de sus palidas mejillas inconcientemente, busco los ojos del dueño de esa carta y no le costo mucho, cuando lo hizo su cara enrojeció completamente, lo que provoco que desviara la mirada avergonzado al pergamino, se recrimino mentalmente, por haberlo hecho, por lo cual no pudo ver la sonrisa sincera y los ojos verdes que brillaban de una manera especial.

Recien era lunes y el dichoso dia de los enamorados era el sabado siempre recibia cosas, pero esas simples palabras en aquel pergamino lo hicieron pensar que quizas ese año, su vida cambiaria, para mejor a pesar de que voldemort aun seguia vivo, pero inactivo ( ¬¬ dato curioso). Iba a levantarse cuando 2 lechuzas con un gran paquete se posaron delante de el, Blaize que se encontraba a su lado, lo miro de una forma que lo hizo enrojecer, se sintio tan estupido, pues nunca antes habia tenido ese tipo de reacciones con las miradas de su moreno amigo.

-abrelo draco, no creo que sea una maldición-sonrio pícaramente, haciendo enrojecer al rubio

-claro blaize...mejor preocupate por tu pelirrojo..-miro a ambas lechuzas y una de ellas traia otra nota la cual abrio, primero

_Espero que se gusten…_

_Pd: es muy jugueton_

Levanto una de sus rubias cejas, mirando friamente aquel paquete mediano envuelto en papel verde y plata, tan sly, penso, un poco nervioso, no por las miradas que le lanzaban mas de la mitad de los estudiantes, incluyendo una llena de emocion, si no por lo que podia encontrar dentro, pues todo podia ser una muy cruel broma. Antes que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba en el piso, realmente habia sentido una especia de explosion y habia cerrado automáticamente los ojos, que aun mantenia igual, pero sentia algo en el pecho, un peso extra, lentamente abrio sus grises ojos, para encontrarse con algo que no conocia

-que lindo, es un cachorro de labrador…que hermoso es draco..-exclamo el moreno que acariciaba la cabeza del perrito, que movia fascinado la cola, el cual para sorpresa de todos se levanto de su regazo y corrio en direccion a la mesa gryffindor, específicamente donde harry potter, que lo esperaba de pie.

-de ahí te lo devuelvo!!!!-y con una gran sonrisa en los labios salio con un alegre cachorro en sus brazos. Después que el moreno saliera del comedor este quedo en absoluto silencio

-parece que potter se aburrio de pasar desapercibido…

-que bueno que se llevo esa cosa con pelo..-bufo, intentando parecer molesto el moreno

-te lo devolverá…y no desistira…

-espero que no lo haga…-aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera lo contrario

Se levanto con toda la dignidad que le quedaba y miro de la forma más fria y asesina al gran comedor, no le gustaba que lo miraran con ese tipo de miradas, se limpio la túnicas y salio del comedor, tenia ciertas ganas de aniquilar a cierto gry, de ojos verdes.

Entro a clases normalmente, como era dia lunes le tocaba transformaciones, con los gry, y con el ojos verdes que paso por su pupitre sin siquiera mirarlo, sentandose en las primeras mesas, cosa que extraño al sly, pero esa rutina siguió el resto del dia, hasta la hora de herbologia, clase que no les tocaba con los gry, suspiro aliviado, pues habia esperado todo el dia algun comportamiento extraño por parte del moreno, pero nada o eso era lo que pensaba.

Estaba en mitas de la hora cuando vio al dichoso perro entrar al invernadero, no era cosa suya que el cachorro con toda la elegancia del mundo se dirigio donde la profesora sprout, entregandole una nota, la cual leyo, pasando sus ojos en malfoy, el cual sintio un leve escalofrio, evitando de forma sobre humana sonrojarse

-"creo que debo tener problemas mentales…por cualquier mirada me estoy sonrojando…."

-si dumbledore me lo pide esta bien…-le susurro al perro, el cual se dirigio tan elegantemente como llego donde draco, donde se sento al lado de el esperando algo.

-…-draco tan solo se hacia el desentendido, mirando con suma atención el libro de herbologia

-señor malfoy, el cachorro trae una nota en el cuello, tiene autorización explicita del director para tenerlo dentro de clases

-..-el rubio sintio sus mejillas enrojecer levemente, desviando sus grises ojos a los del cachorro, quitandole el dichoso pergamino del collar, tras esto el cachorro se acosto a su lado hasta terminada la clase

Al sonar la campana draco se levanto y se fue lo mas rapido posible sin darse cuenta de que el cachorro lo venia siguiendo hasta que llego a la entrada de la sala comun de slytherin en las mazmorras

-guau!!!!-ladrido que resono por toda la mazmorra

-acaso me vas a seguir a todos lados?!!-pregunto cansaado el rubio, pues nunca antes habia tenido una mascota

-guau!ª!!-le ladro aun mas fuerte si eso era posible, moviendo juguetonamente su cola

-genial…entrañas de dragon-pronuncio la contraseña, entando a la sala comun, tan solo se dirigio a su cuarto individual y espero al dichoso cachorro que entrara para cerrar la puerta, se sento en su cama y comenzo a leer la dichosa nota

_Bueno…le pedi el permiso a dumbledore para que pudieras andar con el cachorro tranquilamente, auque para ser sincero la mirada que me dio, me llego a dar escalofrios a veces me pregunto si no le afectara tanto dulce de limon ,pero bueno eso no viene al caso, si no el perro, el cual no es tan pequeño, por lo cual esta entrenado por magos, por eso puede hacer cosas que con un entrenador muggle a esa edad haria, bueno, este es el primer regalo, el sera el puente para hablarte, en realidad no espero que me contestes, pero al menos cuidalo, no tiene nombre y tengo un elfo que le dara de comida, tiene estrictamente memorizado su horario el cual sigue. Los profesores no podran regañarte por el perro, dumbledore los tiene avisados, tambien a snape…espero que estes bien…._

_Hp_

Al terminar de leer la nota suspiro, potter no podia ser mas extraño, se quedo mirando por unos minutos al perro de color trigo cuando un nombre se le vino a la mente

-orion…-fue un simple susurro, que fue escuchado por el cachorro, pues habia levantado sus orejas y lo miraba con sus profundos ojos azules ( xD)-parece que te gusto.

Después de eso se ducho, se sentia cansado no tenia ganas de subir al comedor, por lo cual se acosto temprano, pero antes de quedarse dormido una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, desperto con el alba como siempre, aunque esta vez alguien lamiendole la cara ( le gustaria, pero no es el!!!!...xD), cuando abrio los ojos se encontro con Orion muy divertido, ese perro era extraño.

-ya orion bajate, que tengo que bañarme, tengo mucha hambre…y esa canasta?-recordaba perfectamente que esa canasta de mimbre no estaba la noche pasada en su habitación, se acerco al canasto que tenia un caliente y comodo chiporro, sobre este habia un pergamino mas

_Para orion…buenos dias_

Una sonrisa sincera aparecio nuevamente en sus finos y sonrojados labios…la nieve caia afuera,. Se fue a tomar una ducha y en pocos minutos estaba listo, ordeno sus cosas, estaba por salir cuando sintio a orion ladrar, sentandose al lado de la canasta.

-que quieres orion?-para su sorpresa cuando se acerco al cachorro, al lado del canasto habia una especie de ropa al parecer ropa de perro-esta bien…-suspiro derrotado y tras unos minutos ambos salian vestidos en direccion al gran comedor, llenos de elegancia y belleza.

Cuando entraron se dirigeron de inmediato a la mesa sly, donde mas de alguno se le quedo mirando al orgulloso cachorro que vestia su muy elegante vestimenta, que se acosto a un lado de draco, que empezo a desayunar, pasaron unos minutos cuando las lechuzas comenzaron a entrar.

Unos minutos de lechuzas ululando y luego el ruido propio del gran comedor en las horas de comida, cuando ya no quedaba lechuza por una de las ventanas entro un hermoso ejemplar de color caoba, que llevaba una caja de cristal negro con una cinta plata, el silencio se hizo presente en el comedor y la lechuza fue a parar delante de draco, que se sintio incomodo ante las miradas de los demas estudiantes, definitivamente no le gustaban esas miradas. Recordando un poco..solo un poco su apellido le desato el pergamino de la pata, la cual se fue volando sin dejar rastro.. la caja que tenia delante era de un hermoso cristal con una cinta, decidio leer el pergamino, por si decia algo que le rebelara el contenido de aquella caja.

_Esto es para que tengas un mejor despertar…y tengas sueños reparadores…_

Otra nota extraña, la cual guardo cuidadosamente en su tunica, entrecerró un poco sus ojos, mientras le quitaba la cinta a la caja, cuando lo hizo, la tapa superior se abrio y de su interior salio una leve luz, como el dolor de sus ojos y no mas grande que su mano, cuando el brillo descendio un poco sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, era un hada de los sueños, un bebe de hada, específicamente un hado , este se sento en el borde de la caja, abriendo sus ojos que eran del mismo tono del cabello del rubio, fisicamente era como un bebe de 3 años, pero del porte de su mano, llevaba una jardinera gris oscuro una polera gris claro, unos zapatos blancos y un gran sombrero blanco que ocultaba su celeste cabello, en la espalda de este habian unas hermosas alas…simplemente era hermoso.

Los cuchicheos dentro del comedor no se hicieron esperar, pues esas hadas eran muy difíciles de encontrara por no decir imposible y mas si era un bebe de hada tan hermoso como ese, pues eso demostraba la pureza de su dueño, por la intensidad de la luz que despedia, ya que si eran atrapados asi de pequeños seria muy facil de encariñar. Era mas que un privilegio tener una de esas criaturas.

Draco no podia creer lo que veian sus ojos, un bebe de hada de sueños, una de las criaturas que se encontraban dentro del la categoría de mayor dificultad de cazeria. Su corazon latia fuertemente, sus grises ojos, buscaron aquellos ojos verdes, pero el pequeños hada se puso frente sus ojos, gris contra celeste, antes que se acomodara en su cabeza, iba a protestar cuando vio otra nota dentro de la caja abierta.

_Esta caja es donde vive a simple vista y abierta parece una simple caja, pero cuando la cierras lo lleva a un paraje de hadas…tiene la costumbre de acostarse en la cabeza durante el dia duerme… y no me busques en el comedor no voy a estar…_

Ante el ultimo comentario se sonrojo levemente, se levanto de su asiento guardo la caja dentro de su mochila y salio del gran comedor seguido de orion.

A primera hora le tocaba cuidado de criaturas magicas, como asignatura obligatoria,, no le gustaba en lo mas minimo, pero debia pasarla, esta estuvo sin sobresaltios, hasta que garrid le entrego un pequeño libro a draco

-este libro tiene el significado de cada cosa, con los sentimientos que estos traen o con los cuales estos regalos son obtenidos..

Draco no alcanzo a decir nada , por que garrid ya se habia ido, suspiro y se dirigio al castillo, pues le tocaba pociones, bajo a las mazmorras y entro a la sala, pero sintio a orion ladrar desde la puerta.

-no vas a entrar?-le pregunto mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, con cuidado de no botar al bebeb de hada de su cabeza

-…-orion gimoteo, al parecer le daba miedo aquel lugar ( O.o a quien no??...sevy anda suelto…) por lo cual derretido por la mirada, lo levanto en brazos y lo sento a su lado, quien diria que seria tan tierno con un perro y ahora con una hada en la cabeza…no llevaba ni 2 dias…asi quizas para el sabado seria una quinceañera enamorada…ese simple pensamiento lo hizo estremecer

El resto del dia paso sin sobresaltos, llegado tranquilamente la cena, para ese entonces se sentia muy feliz, pues harry estaba buscando todas las formas para que el se diera cuenta de algo, pero de que?...( ¬¬ seguro que este es draco…un sly que piensa todo friamente??..O.o…lo dudaria si me lo permiten….) estaba pensando eso cuando sintio desvanecer el peso sobre su cabeza, el bebe hada se habia despertado e ido a sentar sobre la mesa, donde comenzo a comer del plato de draco aun medio dormido.

No sabia porque, pero se sentia tan relajado que habia borrado de su rostro los signos de superioridad, altaneria y desprecio, estaba a gusto comiendo cuando se sintio observado, alzo sus ojos y se topo con aquellos ojos verdes, que tanto le gustaban si y no lo iba a negar, amaba aquellos ojos de los cuales podia leer las emociones del moreno y sin que se diera cuenta esa mirada lo hizo sonreir bobamente

Esos ojos verdes brillaron mas aun, le guiñaron un ojo y se levanto rapidamente corriendo del comedor, eso hizo despertar a draco de su ensoñacion, para irse a su habitación a dormir.

Se encontraba en su habitación, acostado, orion en su canasto y el bebe hada sentado sobre la caja negra…se sentia muy feliz…se estaba quedando dormido cuando el hada empezo a volar sobre el, dejando caer su dulce e inocente magias, llevandolo a uno de sus mejores sueños (muajaajmjasuasu…¬¬ no se los dire…)

Cuando desperto en la mañana sintio que habia dormido mucho tiempo, se sentia relajado, descansado y de muy buen animo, se levanto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se arreglo, inconcientemente para "el" y sin mas se fue al gran comedor a desayunar seguido de un muy alegre orion.

Entro al gran comedor y el silencio se hizo presente, pues todos lo miraban sin creer lo que veian, draco malfoy con una sonrisa sincera sin rastro de superioridad, muchos se pellizcaron, pues esa mañana el chico realmente resplandecira…como si su belleza hubiera sidoaprovechada a su maximo, otros en cambio pensaban que habia llegado el fin del mundo. Draco tan solo los ignoro y se fue a desayunar

Esa mañana el desayuno estaba mas silencioso que de costumbre, pero draco no lo sintio, se sentia muy bien para eso, ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de una gran lechuza color noche que se encontraba delante suyo. Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande si eso era posible. Le desato el pergamino de la pata, la cual comenzo a leer.

_Creo que hize muy bien al regalarte esa hada de lo sueños, realmente te ves esplendido..aunque hay muchos que no te miran muy bien…los despellejare cuando tenga tiempo, bueno…este regalo lo pense mucho en realidad todos, pero este lo saque por tu nombre…me gustaria que leyeras el libro que te paso garrid por favor…usa lo que hay dentro de la caja_

Acaso no sabia escribir una carta menos confusa, pero bueno…ya se habia resignado a que escribia asi, lo que le venia en mente lo ponia, tan solo guardo el pergamino y abrio la caja de color azul dentro de ella habia un sencillo collar de cuero negro con una esfera no muy pequeña que dentro de ella tenia otra, no comprendio mucho, pero tan solo se la puso, al hacerlo sintio algo muy calido en su pecho, termino e comer y salo del gran comedor. Fue al lago, pero antes a su habitación a buscar ese dichoso libro, no tenia clases ese dia, por licual podia leer tranquilamente, sentandose bajo un arbol y orion a su lado.

Abrio el libro que no era mas grande que su mano , de cuero negro, no tenia ningun nom,bre en la portada y lo abrio, dentro enconmtro solo unas lineas escritas en una exquisita letra en pluma

_Solo necesitas pensar en el objeto que desees y podras descubrir los sentimientos y actitudes que conllevan…_

En lo primero que penso fue en orion y las letras comenzaron a aparecer

_Los perros comúnmente conocidos por los muggles se podrian decir que no tienen nada en especial, peor los que son criados por magos, si lo son, los cachorros desde que son gestados tienen un amor asignado, es un lazo que los une. Los labradores criados por magos, por ser la mejor para esto, son una raza unica, pues a pesar de ser parecidos a los labradores comunes, algo los diferencia, sus ojos._

_La tonalidad de los labradores magicos va del aguamarina al azul oscuro. Mientras mas claro sea el color mas puro e inocente, son los sentimientos del amo._

Inmediatamente paso sus grises ojos en los de orion y casi le da un infarto, los ojos de Zeus eran aguamarina, eso significaba que sus sentimientos era puros e inocentes…llego a sentir mariposas en el estomago, quien iba a pensar que un malfoy iba a tener ese tipo de sentimientos, que diria su padre si tan solo estuviera vivo. Las letras desaparecieron del libro y penso en el bebe que dormia en su habitación, tan solo eso basto para que el libro comenzara a narrar.

_Las hadas en si son muy difíciles de atrapar, pues ellos detectan los sentimientos de las personas, por lo cual solo una persona que siente un amor verdaderos es capaz de atraparla. Los mas comunes son las hadas de sexo femenino, pero no los hados que son muy especiales, solo se dan unos pocos cada año, tiempo que en que se demora su gestacion._

_Los bebes de hada son solo machos, las hembras no pasan por esta transición, perdieron esta capacidad hace miles daño, no se sabe a ciencia cierta porque. Los hados bebes solo aceptan el cuidado de personas que tiene una persona a la cual desean proteger y si estos son regalados, la persona que lo recibe debe ser la receptora de ese deseo tan grande de proteccion. El sentimiento debe ser mutuo, para que el hado pùeda desarrollarse perfectamente. Si el sentimiento es poderoso mutuamente, el hado bebe crecera mucho mas fuerte y sera incluso capaz de proteger a su "protegido" de hechizos imperdonables._

Draco no podia creer lo que leia, eso significaba que harry deseaba protegerlo..como el lo deseaba, se sentia tan dichoso. Estaba ya anocheciendo y el no se habia dado cuenta…tan rapido habia pasado el tiempo, pero quizo terminar de leer aquel libro, por lo cual penso en el collaer que llevaba en su cuello.

_El collar de eternia, no se tiene a ciencia cierta donde fue creado, pero si las intenciones para su creación, este collar es capaz de detectar nueva vida dentro de un ser, pero solo puede ser portado por personas que tiene ese don, esto se puede apreciar si el cristal mayor no cambia de color._

_Para poder saber si hay una nueva vida el corazon de dragon que se encuentra en el interior se pondrá de color verde esmeralda. Tambien el collar tiene el poder para evitar que el sostenedor absorba la nueva vida que se esta formando, dejando al nuevo ser en un estado de sueño permanente, se puede decir que ayuda a llegar a termino_

Esto ultimo si que no lo habia entendio, muy bien…en realidad no habia entendiudo nada, solo que ese collar eternia tenia un corazon de dragon…quizas harry entendiera mas, pero aun su orgullo no le permitia acercarcele…aun era malfoy.

Cuando sintio el fresco de la noche, decicio partir, pues no queria ser castigado y menos enfermarce. Asi que fue directamente a su habitación a domir, pues no tenia hambre, y solo queria que el siguiente dia llegara pronto. Tan rapido como se acosto ya se encontraba levantando al otro dia. Hizo la misma rutina de la mañana, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintio el peso del bebe y partio junto a orion al gran comedor, para que decir que muchos estudiantes pensaba que estaba soñando pues el rubio se veia perfecto y adorable con la belleza innata que poseia, se sento en la mesa de las serpientes y comenzo a comer. Nunca habia sentido un desayuno tan glorioso como ese, pero ese dia habria algo distinto.

El gran comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes para ser tan temprano, un sly de primero se le acerco y le entrego una carta, le iba a replicar algo cuando vio las inciales HP en el sobre, el cual abrio y vio una frase que lo descoloco

_Pones tu mano como si estuvieras recibiendo algo, confia en mi por favor, solo eso te pido en estos momentos_

No estaba muy seguro pero su corazon confiaba, por lo cual puso sus niveas manos en aquella posición, dejando sus grises ojos en la mesa gry

Al otro lado del comedor

Tan solo le basto verlo, para estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer, eso sellaría su destinos, pero esa muestra de confianza era lo unico que necesitaba…se levanto de su puesto decidido ante la mirada extrañada de muchos estudiantes.

Coloco sus manos de tal modo como si estuviera sosteniendo una esfera y comenzo a pronunciar un antiguo conjuro en parsel. Magia blanca pura. Aquel hechizo necesitaba su mayor concentración y sentimiento si no mataria al rubio y a el, una luz plateada verdosa comenzo a formarse en sus manos, el comedor se ilumino con gran velocidad interrumpiendo la magia propia del comedor, la magia que corria por su cuerpo comenzó a llenar el comedor, era una magia que hacia sentir protegidos y amados a los presentes, abrio sus ojos, pero no eran verdes si no dorados. Abrio sus manos dejando la esfera de magia libre, que a cada instante era mas grande tomando forma.

Extrañamente una gran ráfaga de viento comenzo a aflorar bajo harry levantando su negro cabello y tunica , dolia y lo sabia perfectamente, pero por el era capaz de hacerlo. La esfera de magia comenzo a revolotear por el gran comedor ante la mirada atonita de sus compañeros y uno que otro profesor, pero no de dumbledore que lo miraba complacido ( viejo chocho…xD)

Este conjuro lo estaba conjurando pues el rubio necesitaba una gran proteccion y solo el, gracias a su descendencia podia hacerlo, pues estaba despertando una herencia dormida y desconocida por el mundo magico. Unas alas trasparents aparecieron su espalda, escupiendo un poco de sangre, por su boca, pero debia terminarlo aunque no estaba seguro si resultaria, pues el rubio tambien debia poseerla para que resultara

-liberate-susurro en parsel, cuando su cuerpo brillo y la magia que recorria el gran comedor, que habia sido liberado con anterioridad, tomaba cierta forma humana, pero con unas alas en las espalda, el cual se dirigio donde el rubio, el cual se encontraba sin palabras ante lo que veia.

La magia con forma humana levitaba delante de draco y le susurro algo

-todo lo sabras a su debido tiempo…alado de plata-despues de eso se trasformo en magia que rodeo al rubio que callo inconciente en los brazos de un turbado blaize. Por su parte harry que escucpia grandes cantidades de sangre salio del gran comedor, dejando un completo desconcierto a los presentes y una gran sonrisa a dumbledore que tranquilizo a los estudiantes.

Draco ingreso ese dia a la enfermeria, pasando todo el dia y el viernes hasta la tarde, momento en el cual desperto, durante todo ese tiempo, nadie habia visto a harry, pues no habia aparecido, ni siquiera a clases.

El rubio desperto muy extrañado y mas cuando vio al director ahí, que espero que se acomodara en la cama para hablarle

-se siente bien joven malfoy?

-creo que si…

-bueno…recuerda lo que sucedió?-.los recuerdos del dia anterior volvieron a su mente de golpe haciendolo estremecer-como que veo que si, solo le dire una cosa…usted era lo que le faltaba a harry, para realizar aquel conjuro…no piense mal…el lo hizo pensando en usted a pesar de las consecuencias que conllevaba, pero bueno, espero que no hallan mas contraindicaciones entre harry y usted, sera dado de alta por la mañana…mañana vera al joven potter y comprendera-le brindo una sonrisa que draco encontro escalofriante y se fue, luego de ello la enfermeria le dio una pocima para que durmiera sin sueños, por lo cual no pudo analizar la situación en la cual se encontraba

Abrio lentamente sus ojos, pues los rayos del sol golpeaban sus parpados, al parecer habia amanecido…era sabado, ahora que recordaba le iban a dar de alta y asi fue, antes que pudiera procesar su situación se encontraba caminando a su habitación, pues tenia muchas cosas que pensar.

Orion y el bebe habian estado muy silencioso durante todo el dia, ellos sabian algo, pero no tenia cabeza para ello, que salio de su encierro y se dirigio al comedor y se sento en su mesa como si nada, y comenzo a comer sin sentir las miradas de todo el comedor sobre el.

El silencio del gran comedor fue rompido por el abrir estruendoso de sus grandes puertas, por las cuales entro harry…pero no era el mismo que recordaba, aunque en ese momento no lo noto, harry ya no se veia tan delgado si no de un cuerpo fibroso, sin llegar a excesivo, la belleza de su rostro era aun mas varonil, su cabello brillaba lleno de vida como sus ojos…se veia incluso mas alto. El pelinegro se dirigio directamente a la mesa sly, específicamente donde draco, al cual su coracon comenzo a bombear sangre rapdiametne por su cuerpo, hasta que harry ya se encontraba frente suyo, mirandolo con sus profundos ojos verdes.

-draco, necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo, acompáñame –su voz era grave y varonil…distinto a lo que recordaba, se dio cuenta que lo habia seguido cuando se encontraba en los pasillos y harry cerraba la puerta del gran comedor recien ahí fue conciente de la situación y del dia por los adornos de los pasillos

-draco…-al sentir su nom,bre, con aquella voz, se sonrojo y sintio algo muy fuerte en su corazon, algo que habia cambiado, por lo cual desvio sus grises ojos

-que…hiciste…potter…-su voz sonaba mas suave…cosa que no le gusto en lo mas minimo

-bueno, este dia es importante, pero a la vez diferente, sabes que te insinuado ciertas cosas en los ultimos meses y en especial en los ultimos dias…draco-suspiro, al parecer se daba valor cosa que hizo que el rubio le tomara atención- yo te amo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon, mas alla de lo que pueda definir con palabras, pero hay cosas mas alla de lo que puedas imaginar, todo por aquel hechizo…necesito saber si sientes lo mismo que yo draco, definira muchas cosas

-…-draco se encontraba ahí parado con la vista desviada y las mejillas sonrojadas, esas palabras eran las que mas habia esperado, pero su cuerpo no se movia

-quizas lo que hice…fue muy precipitado-habia cierto arrepentimiento y miedo en su voz

-NO…yo…yo..-sus mejillas se encendieron completamente- tambien te amo harry., desde…hace tiempo-se sentia vulnerable en aquella situación, no sabia que hacer , moviendo sus manos nerviosamente

-me haces muy feliz, draco-sintio su cuerpo ser envuelto por unos fuertes brazos, su cabeza la apoyo en aquel bien formado pecho, podia sentir los latidos de aquel corazon, podia decir que ese dia era el dia mas feliz que recordaba de su vida.

Levanto su rostro…harry era mas alto que el y lo miraba, gris contra esmeralda, la combinación perfecta, sus labios se buscaron y se unieron, demostrándose todo el amor reprimido que llevaban dentro, por tanto tiempo, el mundo desaparecio para ellos, solo existian ellos 2

Harry tomo la cintura del rubio atrayendolo hacia el, profundizando el beso, querian fundirse en uno solo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron besandose memorizando la boca del otro, la mente contra el chocolate una combinación tentadora ( ¬ ) , pero como el divino oxigeno debia ser consumido, se separaron ambos con las mejillas alborotadas y los labios rojos. Las miradas de ambos se encontraban iluminadas. El moreno junto sus frente para estar aun mas cerca del rubio

-sabes que aun nos falta conocernos, pewro…creo que podemos darnos una oportunidad verdad?...

-si…

-que solo observando al otro no nos conocemos a cavalidad, pero eso no significa que nuestro amor sea falso..

-al grano, potter

-bueno…desearias ser el novio de harry potter y lo que eso conlleva

-claro como si fuera tan difícil-mientras sonreia divertido,

-te amo mas que a mi vida draco

-jejej…que romantico…

-por ti sopy capaz de todo…-y le robo otro beso antes de entrara al gra comedor-espero que recuerdes este dia pues la vida de varias personas cambiaran…-eso ultimo desconcerto al rubio, pero no le tomo mucha importancia en ese momento.

Draco nunca olvidaria aquel dia de san valentian pues ese dia se convirtió en el novio de harry potter y algo mas que descubriria con el tiempo, al igual que otros…todo gracias a su corazon limpio de todo mal…muchos ya no serian lo smismo…una milenaria y perdida condicion habia sido despertada por harry potter, para proteger a la persona que mas amaba, la cual tambien protegeria al mundo magico y al mundo, pero para ello debia existir amor verdadero, 2 corazones puros, deseosos de amar.

Fin???

…jausajsu…lo escribir y luego me salio como proilogo para una historia..siento la demora..maldito transantiago…saludos atrasados!!!!


End file.
